The Hatake Kunoichi
by Circean13
Summary: -Non Uchiha Massacre- Hatake Momichi is not an ordinary person. Neither is the one she loves. Will their 'forbidden' relationship spiral into ruin or will it somehow survive?
1. The Watchers

**Author's Note:** My second story on here and hoping for some good reviews. Please excuse me if some information isn't right, we all interpret stuff differently right? Could anyone also tell me if Hana's triplet dogs have names and what are they? It'd be nice to know before I post some later chapters! The rating stands due to later language from a special someone. ANY questions or comments or appreciated. :D Enjoy!~

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine. If it was, Moo would totally blow up Sasuke before he and Itachi fight. :0

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kabuto watched the sparring match taking place in the valley below through the scope over his left eye. Uchiha Itachi had just executed a perfect kunai technique that was miraculously dodged by the medic-nin he was fighting.

He focused in more on the busty brunette. Her hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail. A dark green sleeveless yukata style wrap around top accented by fish netting underneath wound over her shoulders. A medical skirt and bag layered over black spandex shorts completed her outfit. She almost looked like a younger, fiercer version of Tsunade.

Kabuto zoomed closer hoping to catch a glimpse of her eyes. She was rumored to have a mysterious Bloodline known as the Fukugan. It excelled at dissecting jutsus and copying them right down to the last trace of chakra. She carried her father's name of "Copy Cat Ninja" to a whole new level. True, Hatake Kakashi could copy techniques as well, but it was rumored that his daughter could even copy other Bloodlines such as the Sharingan. Orochimaru was quite keen on getting his hands on this girl to see if it was true.

"Kabuto-sama?" a small voice spoke up next to him.

"Yes Yuki?" he replied still watching the spar unfold.

"Why does Lord Orochimaru want that girl?" Yuki asked shyly.

Kabuto thought for a moment on what to tell the young girl at his side. She was an experiment of Orochimaru that had a strange ice Kekkai Genkai.

"She would be a great asset to Lord Orochimaru's forces." It was a simple answer.

Yuki glanced down Hokage Mountain at the training area below. She smiled innocently, "She must be powerful then."

A large fireball exploded down in the valley. Kabuto re-zoomed the scope curiously to see what was going on. To his utter amazement, he found the targeted kunoichi landing a safe distance away from a burning crater and forming seals for a jutsu. He nodded appreciatively as she released a sizeable fireball at the Uchiha.

"Wow! They're really great!" Yuki gasped.

Of course, Yuki could only see the small bodies. Every now and then she could distantly see different techniques that were being used.

"Kabuto-sama this is amazing!" she said gleefully as Itachi released another fireball to counter his opponent.

A small smile crept over Kabuto's stoic face, "She will be a difficult one to handle."

Yuki grinned, "We can take her! Just give the word!"

"Not yet," Kabuto hushed her, "We'll need a plan first."

* * *

Momichi sat back breathing hard. She smiled at the Uchiha nearby whose breath also came in and out rapidly.

Itachi straightened across from her and smirked, "Done already?"

Momichi glared defiantly back, "For today." There was no use overdoing their training when a mission was bound to come up soon.

"Geez! You guys don't know when to stop do you!?" someone shouted loudly.

Momichi looked to the path back to the village to find the blonde Kyuubi walking toward them followed by the rest of his team.

Kakashi sent a small wave her way, and she waved back. She hadn't seen him with Team 7 for awhile. Maybe she would hang around the training ground a bit longer.

The Uchiha brothers greeted each other with simple nods. Sakura's frown was evident as she observed the results of the spar over hers and Itachi's bodies, "Dear Kami are you guys all right?"

"Never been better," Momichi replied getting up. She twirled the kunai in her hand and stowed it away in her side bag.

The creak of a tree branch overhead had Momichi looking up. Shisui met her gaze, and then shifted his attention to Itachi, "Heads up guys, Team Itachi has just been summoned by Tsunade."

"Yea! Finally!" Momichi cheered pumping a fist into the air. "The mission better be a good one!"

A small snort escaped Itachi as he passed by her. Shisui grinned his signature happy-go-lucky smile in reply, "Maybe."

"Be careful," Kakashi called.

"Careful is my middle name!" Momichi shouted and took off after her teammates.

"Actually, it's…" Kakashi mumbled watching her disappear, "Nevermind."

He sighed inwardly getting back to his waiting team, _'She's so much like Rin. It scares me sometimes.'_


	2. Iced

**Author's Notes:** I should really work on the story of how Momichi and Itachi became a couple... it's cute, I just don't have the time. :/

**Disclaimer:** Do I need to do it every time? It's on the first chapter. :3

**Chapter 2**

The alarm clock buzzed loudly. Momichi groaned and rolled over. She reached for the damn thing as it continued to buzz and hit the snooze button. 4:00 A.M. blared in her face with big, glowing red digits. Damn him. Of course he'd find a way to set the clock to his selected waking time.

The other occupant in her bed stretched luxuriously beside her. Momichi rolled back over and wound her arms around him tightly.

"Good morning," Itachi's velvety voice greeted her with a hint of amusement.

Momichi growled into his chest in annoyance. She hated how he was a morning person. An _early_ morning person. She purred in content as a small kiss brushed her forehead.

He started to get up. Momichi complained again and held onto him. She didn't want his warm body to leave just yet. She was too comfortable.

"Momichi we need to-"

"I bet you Shisui and Hana won't be up 'til six," Momichi cut in, "It'll be a late start."

Itachi got out of bed without resistance as he calmly stated, "And I need to prepare for the mission." He hadn't been home since yesterday.

Why they were being sent on an escort mission Momichi didn't know. The guy they were protecting didn't have any major enemies or conflicts gripping his family. The fact he was a very rich feudal lord's son didn't really come up as necessary for one of the strongest squads in the village to escort him home in her mind. She figured it was because they had plenty of money and Tsunade had wanted to impress them with only the best. Or maybe the old lady was sending them for laughs.

"Ugh, if this turns into another pedophile stalking me," Momichi said as Itachi made himself presentable to the outside world, "Tsunade is gonna get it."

Itachi snorted softly and bent down. Their lips met in a sweet departing kiss. She smiled as he pulled away commenting, "If it does, we know what will happen."

Then he was out the door in a heartbeat. Momichi flopped back down onto the bed. The whole team knew what would happen if another pervert came after her. She would make sure that man would never walk the same again.

* * *

The group had left late, as Momichi predicted, but it wasn't because of the other team members. The man who they were suppose to escort was the one who had arrived late, and he was as much a freak as many of the other men Momichi had traveled with.

Now she was sulking along the side of the man's carriage as her team walked. The guy had given her an open ogling in front of her team. Itachi had not looked too happy, but heck, he had been warned beforehand. It wasn't her damn fault that she was so hot. Blame her parents for the genetics.

A frown crossed her face thinking of her parents. Kakashi had had a hard life even before she was born. One of his closest friends had died, and after that her own mother had passed away giving birth to her. She sighed silently. Maybe she was so violent because she had never had a mother figure in her life. It certainly hadn't helped Kakashi being the only parent to deal with her attitude. She became a jounin at the age of 14 two years after Itachi had become an ANBU Captain at 13.

Momichi stiffened as a pale hand snaked out from between the curtained windows of the carriage and brushed her ponytail.

"Why the long face?" the snooty occupant asked.

Momichi wasn't in the mood to watch this man eye her ample cleavage. She turned toward the forest making a quick sweep with her eyes for any immediate dangers. "Just worried, that's all."

The man snickered inside, "Really? Worried over me, I'm flattered."

Momichi grimaced out of his sight. That sentence could be interpreted so many ways. She really didn't want to think about its underlying meanings.

"Something's not right," Shisui remarked lowly from behind.

"Boys?" Hana asked. Her three dogs had their ears pricked stiffly. The two ninjas at the back passed an anxious glance. "Boys inform the others," Hana commanded.

Two of her gray dogs trotted ahead and split to either side of the party. Both nuzzled each shinobi's hand. The message was clear, _'Be alert.'_

Momichi smiled and pet the gray dog at her side as if it was a casual meeting, "Hey there." She made a quick sign while the dog accepted her stroking temporarily.

_Byakugan Copy no Jutsu._

The world spread out around her in a dizzying effect. She focused the 360 degree vision down to merely 180 degrees in front of her. In order to activate the see through vision of the Bloodline, she had to limit the original sight range. She glanced back at her teammates, and Hana smiled as if she was happy one of her dogs was getting attention.

In reality, Momichi was looking past them for any dangers. When she found none, she swept her gaze through the carriage and found Itachi's expressionless face looking at her. She ignored the man in the carriage as he glanced at her from his window.

"What are you doing?" he asked finding interest in the change of her eyes.

She was told when she had the Byakugan line activated, her eyes were a soft pastel blue. It was a major contrast to the dark golden hue they normally were when copying anything not Bloodline related. It also made it obvious when she shifted her copied Bloodlines. Itachi had found ways to counter those shifts by changing his own fighting styles.

"I'm scouting," Momichi replied. What else was there to tell the creep?

Nothing looked unusual on Itachi's side so she moved her eyes forward. She still found nothing.

She scratched the dog's ears next to her. The canine fell back to where Hana was showing the veterinarian that she wasn't finding anything strange.

Even if things looked clear, Momichi couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. Or maybe it was just the pervert in the carriage still looking at her with beady little eyes.

Her fist tightened. Damn, how she wanted to punch him senseless. Why did they always get the creepy guys?

Momichi glanced up at the sky feeling the blood vessels across her temples relax. She deactivated the Byakugan. She couldn't use it for anymore than five minutes tops. It was safe to say nothing was following them. But then why did she feel like everything wasn't fine? It wasn't like someone was going to attack from the sky; there were too many trees around the road. Left, right, front, and back were clear. Below? That seemed too casual for an attack.

Momichi stopped. It was there. The faintest flare of chakra was unmasked nearby. The carriage rolled on past with a displeased looking occupant. Shisui held back as the group passed.

"Moo?" he asked.

A surge of chakra flowed their way. _"Move!"_ Momichi shouted tackling the other ninja. A shard of ice exploded from the ground where they had just been.

A musical laugh floated around them. They looked up. A young girl with blonde hair frosted with blue smiled down at them from atop the ice pillar.

"You're not just observant, you're _fast _too," she giggled.

"You want to see fast?" Shisui asked with an innocent grin.

The girl smiled back, "I don't care about you."

A red flag went up in both their minds as the girl pointed at Momichi, "Big sis here is the one I want to play with."

Shisui pulled Momichi back as kunai flew at the young girl. Hana appeared on the other side with a snarl, "Haimaru Sankyodai Triple Piercing Fang!"

Three whirlwinds exploded around Hana as her dogs transformed and jumped to the task. They whirled straight for the girl. She saw them coming and raised a hand, "I don't want to play with you either!"

A solid wall of ice shot up from the ground, and the dogs bounced harmlessly off of it. Momichi dashed into the trees with Shisui on her heels. That barrier had not only deflected one of the most powerful attacks of the Inuzuka clan, but it had also effectively cut off aid from the other half of the team.

"Hey! Get back here!" they heard the young girl shout.

"What do you think she's after?" Momichi hissed.

Shisui glanced back, "I don't know but it doesn't look like there's any interest in the man we're protecting."

"Who'd be interested in a creep like him?" Momichi muttered. Shisui chuckled.

They hid in the trees. Momichi activated her Byakugan copy again and scouted the area for any comrades that the girl might have. There wasn't anyone in the immediate area but she stayed on high alert. Somehow that girl had slipped by her vision a little bit ago, so it wouldn't be a surprise if she had others able to do the same.

Shisui crouched on the branch above her. They waited for a couple minutes. The girl came walking through the forest looking around. She wasn't bothered with possibly being attacked. What was even more annoying was the fact she twirled around now and then like she was on a daily stroll through the woods.

Momichi winced and a hand shot to the side of her head as pain throbbed through her temples. Shisui glanced down at her, "Deactivate it."

She growled lowly and did as he said. There was no point in compromising her vision for this child. Momichi took a breath, "All right, I got some ideas."

Shisui smiled, "Hit me."

* * *

Yuki smiled as she walked. There was no reason to rush back to Kabuto, and the fun had only just started.

She jumped back and multiple kunai embedded the ground at her feet. Momichi flew out of cover, and Yuki watched the older kunoichi land in front of her.

"All right," Momichi stated cracking her knuckles. Her hands were now gloved, "Let's see what you got."

Yuki grinned, "Okay." This woman would be more fun than the experiments at Orochimaru's base.

The older kunoichi cocked a fist toward the ground with a loud shout, "Party time!"

Yuki stumbled as the earth shattered under their feet. She jumped away to avoid being buried alive under a wave of dirt. She looked up to find a large fireball soaring her way.

"You'll have to do better then that!" Yuki called throwing her arms up at the roaring inferno.

Another wall of ice materialized in front of her and quickly curved around to protect her. Fire and ice met with a loud crackle, but the fire quickly sizzled out against the ice's surface. Yuki grinned. Normal fire couldn't thaw her ice. It was infused with chakra to keep it from breaking or melting under extreme conditions.

A flicker of movement caught her eye from the right and she turned to see what it was. She stopped stone still as a male voice spoke up behind her and a kunai was put to her throat, "Don't move."

Yuki glanced at the man over her shoulder. He looked like the Uchiha that she had seen the day before sparring with Momichi. The grin stayed on her face. He wasn't getting away with coming near her.

"What's your objective?" the dark haired shinobi demanded.

"I'm here to play," Yuki giggled.

The man opened his mouth to ask more when ice burst from her back. He veered backward as his arms were slashed up. Yuki took the distraction to form small hands seals and aimed a finger at the man.

"Ice Prison!" she shouted.

The icy spikes neatly fractured and the pieces flew around the surprised shinobi. Yuki closed her fist and the shards expanded around him sealing him away in an icy block.

The ice glittered in the sunlight as Yuki surveyed the unlucky ninja. She couldn't leave him in there for long; it only took a few minutes for frostbite to set in and death followed shortly after.

"SHISUI!" a screech came from her left.

Yuki gasped and staggered to sidestep an icy spike that exploded from the ground. She turned to find a very pissed off kunoichi glaring death at her.

"Release him or I'll kill you with your own tricks!" Momichi spat winding her fist up for another round.

Yuki stared at her in shock. How could she use the ice techniques? Her gaze fell on Momichi's glittering blue eyes. They looked like fractured ice. Kabuto had said the older kunoichi had a special Kekkei Genkai, but she hadn't believed him when he said that this woman could possibly copy her own.

A ferocious snarl escaped Momichi, "NOW!"

Yuki could tell the older kunoichi wasn't going to wait much longer. She raised a fisted hand to the block of ice next to her and opened it slowly, "Release."

The ice cracked a couple times then completely shattered. Yuki frowned. She couldn't be caught or injured right now. It'd set back many of Kabuto's plans. If that happened, she would feel Orochimaru's wrath tenfold.

The freed shinobi fell to the ground and remained there as ice shards swirled above him.

Yuki looked at Momichi with a sadistic smile, "I guess play time is over."

She threw her arm toward the older kunoichi and the ice shards shot at her. Momichi, with kunai in hand, dodged and deflected them with ease. That was all the time Yuki needed to make her escape. She knew the medic wouldn't follow with her teammate down.

"Kabuto-sama I hope you saw what you wanted to see," Yuki murmured disappearing into the trees.


	3. Don't Jump Walls

**Author's Notes:** I had fun with this chapter. :)  
Disclaimer on first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Moo I'm fine," Shisui laughed awkwardly, "There's only a couple blisters left."

Momichi let go of Shisui's hands with a nod, "Good."

He gave his usual happy-go-lucky smile as Momichi got up from her chair. She crossed the room he staying in and turned back only when she had reached the door, "A quick visit to the hot springs before we leave tomorrow should help to clear everything up."

Shisui nodded digging gingerly through one of his bags, "I'll be sure to do that."

"Geez, you're so much easier to take care of than Itachi," Momichi sighed, "Good night Shisui."

She closed the door on his laughter. Momichi smiled to herself. Frankly, she hadn't been lying. Itachi had been injured many times before without even a small hint to it. As many years as she had known him, he was still hard to read. He'd probably be dying before he would actually admit to being hurt.

Luckily, their mission to escort the stalker, Makoto Saku, had ended without anymore problems. Sure, she had to fend off the man's every attempt to get her alone, but it was worth the stay overnight. Shisui had needed close monitoring as she healed him from their close encounter. She had been overly zealous about getting him into the hot springs as soon as possible to help heal.

Her thoughts shifted back to the mission results. Momichi had a feeling the reason they had been attacked wasn't for the sniveling man in his carriage. She felt it had a much more sinister plan behind it. Who would really attack and then run? Well, she knew a few people who probably would do that, but it would be nothing more than a childish prank. Not some all out warfare like they had met.

Momichi stopped by her room to stash a few things and then headed straight for the hot springs herself. She entered the changing room and quickly changed. After that, she ran into the steaming room and jumped—not literally—in.

She sat on one of the underwater ledges and smiled blissfully as the hot water soothed her tired muscles. She loved hot springs. It was the best thing next to seeing Itachi after a hard day's work. Even better yet, Itachi in said hot springs after a hard day's work would be even better.

Momichi giggled at the alluring thought. She wondered if he was in his room right now. Maybe he was on the other side of the bamboo wall that separated the genders to their section. She almost wanted to take a peek and find out.

"Aw, I bet he's in his room," she muttered aloud.

"I'm right here my dear," an unpleasant voice spoke up from the entrance. Momichi turned white as she looked that direction. Makoto Saku was standing in the doorway with only a fuzzy white towel tied around his waist.

"AHHH!" Momichi screamed attempting to cover herself, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"

She kept her back to him. He just _had_ to come in here didn't he? What a pervert.

His footsteps echoed across the tiled floor, "How's the water? I hope it hasn't cooled."

"It's fine," Momichi retorted reaching for the towel next to her. She really wanted to get out of here.

An audible splash sounded behind her and Momichi knew Saku was in the water. She started to get up and wrapped the towel around herself at the same time. This guy was such a freak.

"Where are you going?" Saku asked, annoyance edging his voice.

"I've been in long enough," Momichi replied getting out of the water.

"Well," Saku's voice dropped and made Momichi's skin crawl, "You'll have to get by me to leave."

She clenched a fist at her side as she stood deliberating. She could knock his lights and walk out feeling very satisfied with herself and cost them a good deal of payment on the mission or… What else was there to do? She looked at the bamboo wall next to her. She could hope that there were no other men on the other side and jump the wall. That seemed like the best solution.

The water splashed behind her signaling the man's approach. It was now or never.

"My dear, join me here in the water," the man said slyly.

"No thanks," Momichi responded as a small amount of chakra flowed to her feet, "but I don't bathe with perverts."

A rumble came from Saku and she sensed him reaching for her, "Why you little—"

His hand found nothing to grab as Momichi leapt into the air. She grinned catching the top of the bamboo wall easily and swung her legs over. She sat on the wall momentarily and sent Saku a small wave, "Bye bye."

She let go of the wall happily leaving the fuming man behind.

_Riiipppppp._

Momichi landed in a crouch. She met Itachi's quizzical expression with a cherry red face.

"For the love of—!" she cried trying to cover herself yet again. She glared up at the torn towel hanging from a bamboo piece. The damn thing had not only caught on the stupid bamboo, it had ripped and left her with… well, _not_ a towel on.

"I never knew this place had lovely women fly over the walls," Itachi commented from the water, "They should really mention that before letting people in."

"Shut up!" Momichi barked at him entirely embarrassed. She silently thanked God that Itachi was the _only_ man present right now.

His eyes wandered to her lavish chest with a small smirk, "Why are you here?"

"Oh y'know, running away from perverts as usual," she deadpanned.

"I realize that," Itachi stated.

A loud splash on the other side of the wall announced Saku's swift retreat.

"What!? You heard that whole thing and didn't even say anything!?" Momichi gasped as the other man's footsteps faded.

"I did hear it, but I was curious as to what you would do," Itachi replied coolly, "You can handle yourself."

Momichi splashed into the water attempting to regain some dignity by taking away his direct view of her. She sulked as he crossed the steaming water and sat next to her.

"Can this evening get any worse?" she grumbled into the water.

"How can it," Itachi grinned, "when I'm here?"

Momichi took one look at him and then laughed. It wasn't the oh-that-was-funny laugh, but the simpering laugh at yourself kind of sound. She kept giggling even when Itachi swept an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"I really am stupid y'know," she mused.

"Not really," he answered with a smirk, "More like carelessly risky and very frisky within the—"

That night, many swore they heard an echoing slap throughout the huge estate of Makoto Saku.

* * *

_Home._

Momichi threw herself on her bed and gave a loud sigh. Burying her face into the soft sheets she recalled the last two days.

She hadn't spoken to Itachi the whole way home. When she thought about it, her silence had never really been reasonable. The squad was on edge the whole journey home so it didn't matter much. They hadn't taken any chances with running into more hostile company. As soon as they had stepped through the gates, Itachi had taken the mission report straight to Tsunade and left the team to disperse on its own.

Tears escaped from her eyes unbidden. She was so stupid. Momichi sat up and cradled a pillow in her lap. She couldn't figure out why she had lashed out at her lover or why she had vehemently kept silent in anger when she knew he hadn't done anything wrong. Itachi was just being Itachi. How could she justify her overreaction?

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind. Momichi let out another sigh falling into the embrace without a fight. A humid breeze drifted into the room as the curtains fluttered around the now open window.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for?" Itachi replied matching her low tone.

Momichi attempted to make hand gestures in front of her. How could she start to explain what she had done?

Itachi caught her hands in his and planted a quick kiss on her neck, "Don't worry about it. Things happen."

Momichi frowned, "If you think I'm PMS'ing you got another thing coming mister."

He chuckled and let her go. Momichi watched him get up and wander casually around the room.

Itachi's eyes roamed the uninteresting dresser top as he said, "My mother wishes for our team to come for supper."

"What's the occasion?" Momichi smiled faintly. Uchiha Mikoto was not a lady to be turned down for a meal offer. She was one of the best cooks in Fire Country.

"Does she need one?" Itachi replied quietly.

Momichi smiled a little more, "Nope."

"Let's go then," Itachi stated. Momichi got up grinning from ear to ear. This would certainly be a life scarring experience.

* * *

"That ohagi was amazing!"

'Thank you Hana," Mikoto replied as she picked up the dishes.

Momichi looked down at her own half-eaten food. How in the world had they enjoyed the meal when she could hardly stand the smell? What was even worse, Mikoto's ohagi was famous throughout Konoha yet she had found it as nasty as eating mustard plain.

"Not hungry tonight hun?" Mikoto asked reaching over Momichi's shoulder for her plate.

"Not really," the medic-nin replied sheepishly, "I guess I haven't been feeling too great lately." She made brief eye contact with Itachi as his father picked up some scrolls and started going through them.

Hana broke the silence before it lulled, "Well, that sucks. Hope you feel better by tomorrow." She pushed her chair away from the table getting up, "Which reminds me, I should be getting back to the clinic."

Momichi rejoiced inside as Hana said her goodbyes. First, Shisui hadn't shown up because of a meeting with Tsunade. Now Hana was cutting out early to get back to her work. She would get the Uchiha family alone for a little while. Her excitement was quickly squashed.

"Momichi will you help me with the dishes?" Mikoto inquired as she headed for the kitchen.

"Of course!" Momichi responded hopping out of her seat. She stood still for a moment waiting for a sudden dizzy spell to pass. She saw Itachi watching and smiled reassuringly, "Sorry, head rush."

She went into the kitchen where her and Mikoto went into cleaning mode. They had a quick, efficient process. Mikoto would wash and she would dry. They were done within five minutes.

"So how was the last mission?" Mikoto asked handing over the last washed plate.

"Ooohhh," Momichi drawled wiping the dish dry, "the typical protect-a-creeper show."

Mikoto chuckled as she went around the kitchen collecting various items, "Sounds fun." She disappeared into the pantry to put stuff away.

"Yea," Momichi huffed putting the dishes away.

The door swished open softly. Momichi smiled as warm arms embraced her from behind, "Well, hi there."

Itachi's lips found her cheek and gave her a small peck, "Talking about Saku I presume?"

"Yep."

"Aw my little Ita-chan," Mikoto cooed coming out of the pantry.

Itachi made a small face at the nickname. Momichi laughed. She loved seeing his nose scrunch and his mouth curve into a displeased little frown. She practically died right then and there when Mikoto opened her mouth again and bluntly demanded, "So when will I have grandchildren?"

Itachi's wide eyed expression was too funny. His mouth hung open for a few seconds before he recovered himself. Momichi buried her face in his shirt trying to contain her fit of giggles. Itachi smiled at his mother in defeat. She had won this round.

"Well then," Mikoto commented returning a smile that resembled her son's, "You better talk to your father soon." She walked out of the room leaving them alone.

Momichi met Itachi's dark eyes, "When will you talk to him?"

"Soon," he replied quietly.

Momichi felt a smile spread on her face again.

_Soon._


	4. Realization

**Author's Notes:** Back with another chapter! x3 This is a set up for the later plotline. Please review! I want to know what I can do better on and what you like! .  
Disclaimer- 1st Chapter

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Is it just me or are you actually putting some weight on finally?" Hana laughed candidly. Momichi grumbled in response pulling her jacket tighter around her shoulders. Her already dreary mood sunk lower. A rain cloud had to be floating above her head now. She glanced up but she only saw the stark blue of an early afternoon sky shining back.

"First Shisui and now you?" Momichi whined.

The past week had been terrible. Almost every morning she had had to call in sick with training. Shisui hadn't been happy and had kicked down her door at 8 in the morning today to drag her out to the fields. Hana and her dogs were here making sure she actually showed up. She felt better today, but she wasn't one hundred percent.

Momichi yawned loudly as the group finally reached their destination. Momichi's favorite training grounds stretched out before them. The wide grassy area was ringed with trees and targets along the edges. It was perfect for smashing in the all consuming rage of bitch she tended to swing into sometimes.

Shisui looked up from sharpening a kunai. He didn't look happy, "What took so long?"

"Moo isn't feeling good," Hana growled at the man. Sometimes it took another person to get the message through to the Uchiha.

"Oh," Shisui replied blankly, "Shinobi should be able to work in any conditions given to them."

"Not if it's training and will only make it worse," Momichi shot back. She suddenly didn't feel so bad. Maybe pounding Shisui's face into the ground would help her recover.

"You've missed a week of training because you were "sick." I've seen you in the afternoon perfectly fine," Shisui said rising from the ground, "I'd call that playing hooky."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Momichi felt her anger explode at an unreasonably high magnitude. Why was she getting upset so easily over this? She had been sick in the mornings and felt better as the day went on. She didn't need a teammate claiming she was lazy. She was one of the hardest working ninjas in Konoha.

She launched a fist at the Uchiha. Shisui stepped back in surprise and then disappeared. "Yea, I bet you can't beat me without that Flickering Body Technique," Momichi catcalled across the open field.

Hana sighed behind her, "If you are sick, don't overdo it."

"I won't," Momichi replied slipping on her gloves. In reality, she didn't plan on holding back. Moving to the middle of the field Momichi shouted, "Get out here Shisui!"

"Already here," Shisui spoke up at her back.

Momichi swung her leg around knowing the Uchiha would be gone by the time she turned. She wouldn't play his game. Her foot came down and cracked the ground. Forming quick hand seals Momichi was ready for the attack that was sure to follow his dodge.

In the blink of an eye she was at the other side of the field avoiding a few well thrown kunai. She spotted the Uchiha jumping down from a tree and prepared to move in. She took a step toward the man who was about to flicker back to the grassy area. He wouldn't get away this time.

Momichi flickered toward the spot she assumed he'd stop. The world sped by in an insane amount of speed as she hurtled forward. She would stop right next to Shisui and laugh as she pounded that gloating expression off his face. At least, that was the plan in her mind. Unfortunately, when she planted her feet behind the Uchiha the world decided it would keep going. She stumbled in the vertigo and found the earth rushing toward her.

Strong hands caught her before she hit the ground. "Moo?" Shisui's muffled voice inquired, "Momichi?"

Momichi kept her mouth shut as nausea threatened to overwhelm her and stars danced across her vision. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have done that. The wave passed and she finally let out a breath.

"What was that?" Hana asked. Her voice was filled with concern.

"I don't know…" Momichi answered and really, she didn't know how to justify what had just happened. She had been sick, but dizzy spells were never a part of it.

"That's enough for you today," Shisui said helping Momichi to her feet. He hesitated before adding, "I'm sorry I forced you out here."

"I'm fine," she replied shoving him away.

Her teammates hardly looked convinced. A look passed between them and Shisui hooked his arm around Momichi's elbow, "C'mon Moo, we don't want you dying on us."

Momichi felt a smile crack her lips as he dragged her away from the training grounds. She found something humorous in that comment. Was it the fact she had won the argument over being sick? The walk back home was a quiet one. People glanced their way as Momichi walked along side her teammate. Why were they staring? It wasn't like her and Shisui were dating or anything. Were people really that shallow to assume that out of something so small? It was times like this that anger burned in Momichi's stomach about keeping hers and Itachi's relationship a secret. Hana and Shisui had found out after a long game of cat and mouse.

Momichi turned her attention back to Shisui as they neared her apartment building, "Where was Itachi today?"

"He had a bunch of paperwork to catch up on," Shisui replied with a sigh, "I don't see how in the world the greatest shinobi in Konoha can't handle a pile of reports."

"He hates office work," Momichi giggled. Itachi had been very blunt about his hatred for paperwork on more than one occasion. Slipping her keys out of the pouch strapped to her leg, Momichi started up the stairs, "See you later and thanks for walking me home." She added a dramatic eye roll, "Itachi would've killed you if you hadn't."

Shisui's face broke into the happy-go-lucky grin everyone loved, "I know." He turned on his heels saying good bye and disappeared in a flash. Momichi shook her head. He would be back to the training grounds within minutes if he used his famous Body Flicker.

Momichi continued up the stairs and found her apartment number. After quickly dumping her gear in her room she made some tea. She sat at the kitchen table and let her eyes wander the room. Tea usually calmed her stomach when it was sour. She drank from the cup and set it aside. Her eyes fell on the kitten calendar on the wall.

Big red letters had been scribbled over the 24th. Momichi groaned. Ino had written _'Christmas Party!'_ across three boxes. As if over dramatizing it wasn't enough, the spunky blonde would probably hunt her down soon to go dress shopping, and Momichi really didn't have much money on her to splurge on what she found tasteless fashion.

She glared at the calendar on the wall. Then something struck her as odd. She got up and peered closely at the writing scrawled in the tiny boxes and the large numbers. She had missed her time of the month by four days. Or was it five? She flipped back to the last month to check. She scanned the bright yellow dates with a frown. She couldn't have missed marking it.

Her eyes landed on the neat words written in Itachi's elegant writing _'New training.' _Momichi felt horror flood her stomach as she remembered why the date wasn't marked. She had missed the last month because of some new strenuous training method Tsunade had come up with. That was the reason right?

The more she flipped between the two months the more her heart pounded. It couldn't be… but the more she stared at the unmarked calendar dates the more she realized. It was like connecting the dots to an agonizing riddle. The foods she loved tasting bad, the bouts of nausea, the mood swings, the dizzy spell from earlier… Momichi screamed and ripped the calendar off the wall. She threw it down and grabbed her bag. She was out the door in seconds running for Tsunade's office at the hospital. She was _pregnant.  
_

* * *

Momichi let out a huge sigh as she walked out of the hospital doors. Tsunade, of course, had been busy. Being her favorite student Momichi hadn't had to wait long though. When Tsunade walked stepped into the room, Momichi saw the worried look on her face. The Hokage had apparently been told she was dying or something.

After the initial appointment, Tsunade had dragged her to her office for a lecture on life and prenatal care. Then she had drunk herself silly and laughed about the whole thing. Momichi glanced down at the bottle of vitamins and papers in her hands. She slipped the bottle in her bag and scanned the papers. It was a form for temporary resignation from ANBU. Of course she had to, but it bothered her to no end. What would people think if she suddenly stopped going on missions?

Momichi started walking. She planned on finding her father first and telling him before trying to pry Itachi away from his work. It wouldn't be good if he fell behind even more. The street was deserted as she made her way to Ichiraku Ramen. If she remembered right, Team 7 would be coming back from a mission today and they usually switched turns buying ramen for the whole group. If she was lucky, they'd be there.

The streets were quiet. Momichi looked around wondering why no one was around. It was the busiest time of the time. People should have been crowding the streets. At least she could have blended in. Out in the open she suddenly felt exposed. Momichi looked back the way she had come. She felt like someone was watching her. But why would anyone do that?

She grumbled blaming her unbalanced hormones. It was just one of those weird feelings you went through during—

Momichi whirled around. She swore she heard soft footsteps behind her. Okay, now it had to be paranoia. She started to turn away when a shadow caught her eye down a nearby alley. Momichi snapped back around and briskly started walking again. The footsteps followed but seemed more hesitant this time, like someone couldn't decide if she'd seen them or not. Why the hell was someone following her?

She ducked around the next corner finding more people walking along the road. Having people around in public was the safest thing she could think of for the moment. Or had she imagined it?

"YEAAAA!" a shout rang down the street, "RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!"

Momichi raised an eyebrow. She'd recognize that noisy voice anywhere. The small shop came into view and Momichi took a deep breath to calm herself. This was going to be an unforgettable awkward moment.

"NARUTO!" her good friend Sakura screamed. It was followed by a crash as the blonde toppled out of his chair.

He laid there sprawled on the ground and whined. His blue eyes caught Momichi's approach as he rubbed at the reddening mark across his cheek, "MOMO-CHAN! HEY!"

"What'd you do now?" Momichi asked stopping above him. She leaned over with a sly grin. The blonde stared at her, his eyes roaming away from her face. Of all the habits he had to pick up from Jiraiya, it had to be being perverted! Momichi shook her head stepping past him and swiping his seat at the little shop.

"HEY!" he shouted, "I was sitting there!"

"Too bad," Momichi replied. She smiled at her father who happened to be sitting on the end to her right.

Sakura grinned at her left with Itachi's younger brother on the other side, "Just sit by Sasuke and shut up." Naruto grumbled but followed orders. He sat by Sasuke muttering under his breath something close to _'Stupid girls.' _"What was that?" Sakura inquired rolling her eyes as the blonde quickly said it was nothing.

"Good afternoon Momichi-san," Ayame greeted her happily, "Would you like to try my special today?"

"Sure," Momichi answered. She looked at Kakashi who in turn sighed and handed over the money. He was paying for the team today.

Sakura took a sip of her tea and ignored Naruto's attempts to get her attention. She turned to Momichi with less amusement in her eyes, "I thought you were sick."

"I was," Momichi shrugged. It wasn't the topic she wanted to start out with but maybe it was better to get into right away.

"Ino said you were in the hospital," Sakura said with more concern, "Is that true?"

So Ino had been working when she walked in. Momichi's thoughts wondered bitterly if she knew anything about the appointment with Tsunade now. She wouldn't put it past the gossip obsessed girl to eavesdrop. If she had, then what would happen? Momichi didn't want to think about the problems that could arise once her baby secret was out in the open. She wanted to keep it under wraps for now, but Ino's loose mouth could jeopardize that secrecy. She might have to have a talk with her.

"Momichi?" Kakashi spoke lowly poking her in the side. Momichi jumped. She didn't realize she had spaced out. "What's this?" her father asked eyeing the papers she had absentmindedly set on the counter.

Before she could answer Naruto swiped the papers from her elbow. "Naruto!" Momichi exclaimed reaching from them, "Give that back!"

The blonde eluded her grip and danced out of the building, "Whose got the papers… now?" He stopped his antics and Momichi could just imagine the shock on his face through the screen, "Wh-why does this say 'ANBU Resignation?!'"

He peeked through the break in the screen as three pairs of eyes fell on her. Even Ayame glanced her way in curiosity. Momichi smiled sheepishly not really knowing what to say. "What the hell?" Sasuke finally vocalized.

"Yeah, about that…" Momichi trailed off.

Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead, "Are you SURE you're not sick?"

Momichi fought off her friend's hand, "I'm fine Sakura!"

"But you can't quit ANBU!" Naruto exclaimed.

Momichi felt her nerves starting to run thin. "Keep your voice down!" she said snatching the papers from the blonde. She took a deep breath calming herself before edging into the reason, "It's temporary."

"Why?" Sakura pressed, "You're not that sick are you?"

"I'm not sick, I…" Momichi faltered on the next sentence. Would Naruto go screaming into the streets if she told them? Naruto surprised her by taking his seat. He met her gaze waiting. The intensity in his eyes seemed to coax the words from her mouth, "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke choked on his food, otherwise nothing happened. The group just stared at her like she had said the strangest thing in the world. Momichi looked at Kakashi over her shoulder. His expression was unreadable.

"Really?" Naruto's gentleness startled her. Sasuke didn't seem to know what to think.

Momichi nodded and Sakura threw her arms around her in a tight hug. She pulled back shyly asking, "When? Who…?"

Kakashi cupped his chin in his hand and leaned against the counter, "I go from risking my life today, to feeding everyone on my hard earned money, to a grandfather now. This day is just full of surprises." Momichi searched for any sarcasm on his face and was surprised to find not shock, but amusement in his eye.

"Yea, just don't go around telling anyone yet," Momichi giggled.

The screen fluttered as someone stepped in to the little shop. Momichi turned back to Sakura but the small smile faded from her lips. She froze upon seeing the newcomer. Itachi was standing behind his younger brother and staring at her. Momichi silently prayed he hadn't just heard the conversation. His face was the usual stoic mask he always wore but the tension in his shoulders told her he had heard. This had definitely turned into the greatest awkward moment ever.

Momichi turned back to the counter as Ayame set a bowl in front of her. She suddenly didn't feel like eating. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her silence.

"Brother?" Sasuke looked up. The younger Uchiha's voice captured Itachi's immediate attention. Momichi ate her food as they exchanged a quick conversation about something Mikoto wanted Sasuke to do before coming home. Guilt gnawed at her conscience. Momichi knew she should have gone to Itachi first with the news. She didn't know he was finished. Naruto and Sakura were oblivious to her mood as they said good bye to Sasuke. Momichi hardly noticed when they too got up and went their separate ways. Kakashi took her hand and squeezed it. He departed shortly after.

Momichi got up and thanked Ayame for the food. This day was too long. All she wanted to do was curl up in her sheets and sleep away her worries. She gathered her things and turned around nearly running into Itachi behind her.

"Itachi?" she said in surprise. She had assumed he had left with his brother.

The Uchiha placed a hand on her back and led her out to the street. They remained silent for most of the walk to her apartment. Momichi ignored the looks that followed them. Oh look, another Uchiha was walking her home; what are the odds? Unlike Shisui Itachi followed her up the stairs and into her apartment. Momichi set her keys and bag on the table.

"You're upset," Itachi commented. That might have been putting it mildly; he couldn't decide if she was going to punch something or cry.

"I'm sorry," she responded softly.

Itachi took a step toward her and engulfed her in a warm hug, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I didn't tell you first," Momichi replied.

Itachi held her gently, "You did what you thought was best at the time, I'm sure." Momichi laid her head against his chest. He stroked her hair lovingly. She looked so worn out. "We've talked about this before, don't worry," he whispered. And indeed, they had talked about this situation. They had spent many nights chatting and laughing over every detail of what they'd do if they ever had a child. Even that had been long before they had actually done anything to get said child.

Momichi murmured in response. Itachi swept the tired kunoichi into his arms. He carried her to her room. She was out before her head even hit the pillow. Itachi brushed strands of hair from her face and smiled. He turned to leave but her hand caught his. He stopped.

"Don't go," Momichi mumbled sleepily.

Itachi knelt next to her and met her half-lidded eyes, "Only if you want me to stay."

"Idiot," she replied swinging a pillow at him, "Of course I want you to."

Itachi caught the pillow easily. He gracefully circled her bed, kicked off his shoes, and crawled under the covers. Momichi snuggled against him and was instantly gone. Itachi listened to her light, steady breathing. His hand fluttered down to her stomach. It was a strange feeling knowing he would be a father. A feeling that, as seconds drifted by, he liked more and more.


	5. Only Ino

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's taken so long to put this up! I've hit a few snags here and plus writer's block and don't forget to add in about 5 other stories that popped up along the way. . Whew. This isn't a big chapter but I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer on 1st chap.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Only Ino**

"C'mon Moo have just one!" Kiba crowed shoving a mug at her for the umpteenth time that night.

"KIBA!" Sakura scolded him, "Leave her be."

Momichi slid the glass down the table where many of the guys were sitting and laughing. It was disposed of within seconds. She met Kiba's infuriated gaze, "I have to work in an hour; I can't drink."

"Aw c'mon," Kiba joked, "I know plenty of people who get wasted before work."

Momichi resisted the urge to slap him. It was bad enough sitting there being the only one not partaking of the bar festivities, but to have Kiba in her face about it…. Well… someone was going to get hurt soon.

"Hey Kiba!" a girl called across the room. The dog boy took off toward her without a glance back. Was he really that drunk to run to the feet of every girl that acknowledged him? Momichi giggled quietly.

A white belly blinded her eyes as she returned her attention back to the table. "AHH! SHISUI! PUT THAT AWAY!"

The table howled with laughter. Shisui sat across from her tipping his chair back, "What? It's Sai Shirt Night. Why don't you tell some of the younger boys to stop trying to make themselves look good."

Indeed Momichi agreed with him. The whole age group gathered in the bar once a month to wear a selected style of clothing. The style chosen tonight was none other than Sai's short shirt and pants. At least he was finding this amusing. Momichi didn't want to see Choji –or God forbid _Lee_— walking around in the tight top.

A loud song blared through the room as the evening continued. All the girls screamed as Lee and Naruto decided to clear the center of the room and start dancing. Kiba and a couple of the girls joined them a moment later. Momichi shook her head, "Are they that drunk already?"

Shisui laughed. That was when Itachi appeared at her side. Momichi smiled as his velvet voice slid over the music, "Good evening."

She looked at him and nearly had a nosebleed right then and there. She covered her blush with a hand and looked away. Itachi was wearing the tight, stomach showing shirt tonight. Holy crap, he was hot. Her mind flooded with a few interesting thoughts as she snuck another peek at him.

The Uchiha men were oblivious to her sneaky glances. Shisui leaned against the table with a grin, "How's life…?"

Itachi snorted. Momichi shot Shisui a death glare. She didn't like the devious tone of his voice. Of all the stupid places he'd choose to bring up her child, it had to be in a bar packed with people. "Oh it's fine," she shot back. She wanted to smack that silly grin off his face, "In fact the baby is—"

"Heeeyyy!" Ino cooed appearing from no where. Momichi covered her mouth instantly. Had she overheard them? Sakura was at her side looking a little annoyed.

The pink tinge across the blonde's cheeks made Momichi raise an eyebrow. Ino gave Shisui a lazy smirk, "You want to dance big boy?"

Momichi let out a sigh of relief as Shisui nonchalantly declined Ino's attempts to get him on the dance floor. Ino was the last person who needed to know what was going on. Once she found out, the whole village would know about the baby within hours. It was a scene ripe for disaster.

She glanced at her watch. "I better go get ready for work," she said rising from the table. Itachi got up also but she waved him off, "You stay and enjoy yourself mister!"

"I can't even walk you to the door?" he asked feigning a hurt voice.

Momichi rolled her eyes and headed for the door. Itachi followed her silently. Sasuke walked in as they neared the door. "Good evening Sasuke!" Momichi greeted him.

Sasuke looked her up and down, "What the hell are you wearing?" He saw Itachi in nearly the same attire, "What the hell is going on?"

"It's Sai Shirt Night!" Momichi announced. How had Sasuke not gotten the memo? His brother was standing right there, in all his Uchiha glory, dressed for the night, "Why aren't you dressed up?"

"Wow," Sasuke muttered as his sarcastic side kicked into gear, "Should I also brand "STUPID" on my forehead?"

It was pretty obvious he wasn't in the best mood. Momichi shrugged off the question with a smile, "If you really wanted to Sasuke." She smiled at Itachi, "Well, I better get going."

She jumped as Sasuke laughed, "Yea, I'd leave too if I was wearing that and was preg—"

In an instant Sasuke was pinned against the wall by his older brother. Momichi had never seen Itachi move so fast in her life. In fact, she hadn't seen him move period. She took a step away as the older Uchiha hissed in his brother's ear, "That information will remain unsaid at this moment."

"Why?" Sasuke snapped back.

People were looking. Momichi tried to soothe her lover by placing a hand on his shoulder, "Itachi you don't need to…"

"Because she is_ mine_," Itachi stated lowly; it was just loud enough for his brother and her to hear.

A shiver ran through Momichi. Sasuke's eyes were huge as Itachi let him go. Momichi looked around nervously. Had anyone just heard that?

Most of the eyes that were watching turned away. It was strange how interested people got when they thought there would be a fight. She looked at Itachi and he smiled warmly as if nothing had occurred, "Have a wonderful night at work."

Momichi returned a shaky smile, "Thanks... and uh, good night."

She turned and quickly left. The image of Sasuke's shocked face was burned into her mind. Was it really wise to let him in on the whole secret?

* * *

The night had been a long one. One incident after another plagued the hospital. Momichi was kept busy with much of the paperwork seeing as Tsunade didn't want her overworking. That was an understatement. There was nothing but papers for her to do and by the end of the first hour Momichi felt she had worked harder in that time than she ever did actually tending to people. Now she understood why Tsunade hated paperwork so much.

She shrugged on her coat walking through the hospital corridors. She just wanted to go home after a long night and sleep. She wasn't used to being on the nightshift.

Coming upon the nursery window, Momichi was surprised to find Shino standing there. Not one to be rude she stopped and peeked through the glass at the little bundles of blankets within. "Good evening Momichi," Shino mumbled.

"More like good morning," Momichi smiled seeing all the tiny faces sleeping peacefully in the other room. He had a sister due soon, she remembered suddenly. Had she already come? "How's your sister?" she asked curiously.

"Quiet like the rest of us," Shino replied. Momichi detected a smile behind his high collar as he pointed out his new little sister, "She's the first one on the left."

"Oh wow, she's a big baby," Momichi giggled. And she was. The pink hat and blanket didn't do much to hide her chubby face. She was adorable. Unconsciously a hand fell to her stomach. Would her own be as cute?

"When are you expecting?" Shino asked quietly.

"What?" Momichi was caught off guard. She wasn't exactly showing yet.

Shino surprised her again saying, "It's not that hard to notice if you know what to look for."

Momichi mulled over his words. After spending nine months with his mother why wouldn't he be aware of the small things? "Not for a while," she answered.

Shino accepted it with a nod, "I assume you haven't told many people because Ino would find out, go crazy and spread rumors like a swarm of locusts?"

Momichi laughed at his bug reference. That about summed up her feelings at the moment, "Sort of… things are complicated." They definitely were.

"The Uchiha clan is rather complicated, " Shino floored her for the third time that night. "I can see the look on your face whenever you're around him," he added with amusement.

"You're observant Shino, and that's one reason you're so good," Momichi replied honestly. Shino was one of the best interrogators and hunters in the village. Why would something so trivial escape his notice?

She let out an involuntary yawn. Shino snorted, "Go home and get some sleep."

"I plan on it," Momichi replied.

"And be careful," Shino told her. Momichi felt odd that he was warning her for no apparent reason, but remained silent. "My bugs are getting agitated," he said lowly, "Something's just not right lately."

"I'll stay alert," Momichi responded. She didn't feel good about this vibe Shino was getting. It was unnatural. She said good night to him and walked out of the hospital. Heading down the street straight to her apartment, Momichi pondered his words. What was out there that they needed to be ready for?


End file.
